The present disclosure relates to a power module package.
With increase in energy consumption around the world, an efficient use of restricted energy has drawn much attention. Therefore, a use of an inverter adopting an intelligent power module (IPM) for efficient power conversion of energy in the existing home and industrial appliances has been accelerated. The intelligent power module (IPM) that has been prominent in accordance with the increase in the use of the inverter is a core component performing direct current (DC) rectification and alternate current (AC) conversion in the inverter and may be used in home appliances such as a refrigerator, a washing machine, an air conditioner, industrial applications such as an industrial motor, or the like, and the next generation applications such as a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV), or the like. With the expansion of the power module, a market demand for high capacitance/high efficiency/high reliability has been increased.
The intelligent power module is disclosed in U.S. Patent Laid-Open Publication No. “US2013-0221513”. A disposition form of the intelligent power module (IPM) is extremely limited and only the limited number of intelligent power modules (IPMs) is connected to each other in parallel, due to a uniform control of each power semiconductor device, heat generation unbalance between the semiconductor devices, and the like.
In this case, in configuring a parallel connection circuit, generally, a snubber and an inductor unit (coil) configure a pair of circuits to configure a buffer circuit. The snubber is positioned inside the intelligent power module. However, a size of the inductor unit (coil) which induces a voltage is larger than the semiconductor device and thus the inductor unit needs to be formed in a separate space.